


The Human Experience

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Levi, Combination of Many Religions, Demon Jean, Doctor Eren, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fictional Religion & Theology, Fluff and Angst, Heavy on the lore, Jean Is A Little Shit, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sassy Eren, Seven Deadly Sins, Various types of lore, angel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: "The man form is higher than the angel form; of all forms it is the highest. Man is the highest being in creation, because he aspires to freedom." ~Paramahansa Yogananda.After being cast down from heaven for being too harsh a judge, Archangel Levi's penance is discovering how humans have grown and development morally since their creation. Once on Earth, his immortality begins to wane causing him to develop an unknown illness as his life force is slowly being diminished. Thankfully, he makes the acquaintance of one Doctor Eren Jaeger by way of falling unconscious on him during his break in the park. Soon, Levi wakes to discover himself in a clinic with the good doctor. He attempts to flee from the wretched place only to find himself waking once again in the presence of the doctor....only this time they're in his home. Levi soon realizes he is in for much more than he bargained for when he comes face to face with an old enemy. To get back to his home, Levi must not only clash with a few old enemies, but pass trials dictated by some unknown entity. Along the way he'll be helped by his doctor, his new favorite demon, and another fallen angel; all while learning what it truly means to be human.





	1. A Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm super tired. I've been working all week to get you guys some of the stories from the last poll. Classes have started back, so I'm going to do my absolute best to get you new material. As I don't really know how these classes are going to treat me (who knows they may kick the teeth outta my skull) I cannot give you a for sure update schedule on the new fics. I can only say most will update at the beginning and end of every month until I get things settled up. Watch my tumblr for updates!! I always try to post there if something has come up. You can find the link in my profile here. Tentatively, my next update for this story will be on the 28th. It may be sooner, or later, but I'm trying! I'm not great at supernatural things, I just recently had my confidence in that area of my ability shot in the face, so we'll see how I can go on this one. Nonetheless, I hope that you all enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: To all my loves that are religious! A disclaimer: In this story I will be combining various types of lore from religions around the world about angels and demons! There is no offense meant here by discussing various religious ideals and combining them into one giant fantasy religion!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

_ "The man form is higher than the angel form; of all forms it is the highest. Man is the highest being in creation, because he aspires to freedom." ~Paramahansa Yogananda. _

 

If it is mankind who seeks out freedom then is it the aspiration of angels to seek servitude? Angels were created to serve a purpose, just as humans, but it is said that upon a human soul's birth they are given three objectives by the prince of seraphs himself. No one knows what the soul was tasked with, except for the archangel himself, and when those tasks are completed, or the soul's time on earth has reached its end, the soul will be called back to the creator to enjoy bliss in the heavens, linger in limbo, or be cast into the fires below. When the soul arrives to judgement there awaits the prince of seraphs to judge the soul of all acts while spent on earth; those righteous and clean of sin deserve their times to be with the heavenly, while those who do not earn their burning by the flames of perdition in the pits of hell below. 

For the prince of seraphs it is just another shitty part of his day. Day in and day out, he spent time judging the souls at the end of their journey. Unfortunately, nothing had quite been the same since the times on earth had begun to change and grow. Smiles were a thing of his past and those souls who made it past the smite of his wicked blade were few and far between. It seemed there wasn't a soul that’d not been tainted or corrupted by a demon within miles of the gates. Nothing quite soured his own self like such beautiful creations spoiling their afterlife. Why would they chose such a thing? Had the objectives been given to them not sufficed or had they simply wished to rebel? He supposed it didn't truly matter for it was not his place to become emotionally involved; it wasn't like he'd been given many of those anyhow. Time after time, he spent his days smiting souls to hell for their misdeeds. Perhaps as the leader of the army, commander of the forces of heaven, he had less leniency than some. Later in life, perhaps another reincarnation of his angelic soul, he'd be regarded as merciful but this was not that time. This was the time to judge those and condemn those who needed it.

Levi was one of six main archangels to rule within the gates following the order. While others had been created long after him stayed in their construct, he did not; for he was the first and given more than his lowly successors. In the hierarchy, he technically would have been only a step above the bottom, above only the human incarnations of angels, but he was created before all others. Seraphs were the highest order of angel with six mighty wings and towering above all in their gracious forms but Levi? Levi was the prince of seraphs and thus he was risen to the title of "he who is like god." Whilst ruling over the heavens he saw many things that froze his heart to the point of his fiery blade not being able to thaw it. Such a pitiful world. Humans would squabble, bicker, and wage war over which interpretation of faith was correct but none ever wondered how the heavens were truly governed. After the wars of heaven and hell, it was Levi who took the job of judge, jury, and condemner while his five brethren held other titles around him. Only the original six archangels were allowed higher ranks inside the order and each of them were sure to take it seriously while those who came after settled on menial positions; A disgrace in Levi's eyes.

Taking things too seriously landed him in a heap of trouble....he couldn't remember. All he did know was the fragmented memories he awoke with were not something he believed to have just happened. He was on earth. How did he get there? Why was he in what looked like a park? He'd been to earth a couple of times in his current life during a couple of centuries, for his work of influence, but at no point had he a recollection of being sent down for a mission during this particular time. Why was he there? Why did his head hurt, why was his vision blurring, and why did his body ache? There were so many questions he had but none could be answered. As the world lay on it's side, Levi sat up from the damp, metal bench allowing his vision to stabilize and clear. Once he got a decent picture of the densely wooded area off a walking trail, lit only in a dim orange lighting, he began to notice that there was someone off in the distance.

Gathering his bearings, Levi rose shakily to his feet as a man approached him. Mind hazy, body stiff, and knowledge of the world limited at best, Levi didn't know how to approach this situation properly. A man was walking softly up to him, broad shoulders, a good half foot taller than himself with shaggy, cinnamon hair dressed in what looked like a doctor's coat and scrubs. No sound came out of Levi's sore, scratchy throat as he attempted communication with the man. Instead he managed only a huff of breath, a wobbly step forward, before swaying and ultimately collapsing to the ground as his vision blanked and his consciousness faded. The last thing he managed to see before his body failed him was a bright smile twist into surprising concern and fear. 

 

* * *

  
"You cannot keep to this course, sir," a disembodied voice echoed through his mind.

Levi responded flatly "And what is this course that you speak of? Are you to stand before me and doubt the justice of my judgement?"

"Judgement should not condemn a soul for one act out of line. Humans have evolved past a set right and wrong moral compass, and thus we cannot judge them on a scale that uses such methods. We too must judge justly and evaluate to each specific soul. Judging a soul simply based on right and wrong is too wide a net to cast, brother. It shouldn't be done. Humans make mistakes and they have their ways for atonement. Using our findings we must learn to see like a human, to feel as one has felt. We must know what it truly means to be human. To be human is to----  _ No _ , I think that you must learn that yourself. Levi, we have warned you before but now is the time. From henceforth you will be cast down from the heavens and take a place among humans. Maybe then you will see how you have wronged so many and learn from your mistakes to atone. I am sorry, but you no longer hold a place here. Keep your sword to protect you and know that we will wish you well," came the billowing, ethereal voice. The next moment he recalled being stripped of his rank, his title, and being forced down to earth where the ground rose  all to quickly to meet him.  
  


* * *

  
That was right. He'd judged souls too harshly and had to accept his exile with grace. Why hadn't they seen things his way? A wicked heart was a wicked soul and a wicked deed done by a good man soured his heart. Levi was not the angel they should have been punishing, but nonetheless he'd taken his exile with a grain of salt. He was disgraced and knew hell was coming for him soon so his problems were only beginning. His first of many problems was now living among humans. It had been tiresome just winding up in the place he had and trying to live for a week among humans. In the moment he awoke, he learned that the week after was going to be worse as he noticed multiple tubes dug into his flesh, cords attached to his chest, and a piece of plastic up his nose delivering a most unpleasant smell with a slightly chilled burn.

Monitors were beeping steadily around him, but he was not about to have whatever this was. Jerking off the clips to his heart monitor, Levi began to pull off what was not embedded into his skin. At least he had the good sense to know that ripping out things buried beneath his skin was not a good idea. From what he knew, human bodies were fragile and even his human form was as well. Granted, his human form could still take a beating, but it didn't make him invincible or impervious to wear. Being cast out was causing his powers to wane, he knew that, but he also knew that his human guise took more power to maintain than simply walking around with his wings bared to the world. Just as he thought of his wings there was a sharp pain in his temples forcing the breath from his lungs.

After a moment, he collected himself and detached the last clip from a circular electrode next to his navel. For a moment all things seemed fine even if his heart rate was low, but in the next second after momentary silence an alarm sounded. His heartbeat was no longer being recorded which set off an alarm and had a doctor rushing in. Much to Levi's surprise it was the same man he'd remembered seeing in the park. Now he could get a much better look at the attractive young man. Beautifully tanned skin, sparkling turquoise eyes, and full of a vivacity that made him wonder if he was always so upbeat. 

"What are you  _ doing?!" _ He shrieked unevenly. "Sir, please stay still!!"

Levi was taken aback at his tone as he got shakily to his feet "I will **not.** What did you do to me?"

The man's brows knit as he carefully placed a hand to his shoulder "Just, please, sit down. We're monitoring your vitals since you've been unconscious for two days. Do you remember the park at all?"

Doing as the man asked, Levi sat and tried to recall his memories "I am afraid that I do not. Did something strange happen during the time of my arrival to this place and now?"

Seemingly off put by the question, the man sighed "Uh, well, I  _ suppose _ you could say that. Sir, when you collapsed in Rothesberry Park I brought you here. During that time we've run an extensive number of tests on you. Normally we would have looked for insurance and identification, but it couldn't wait. You were running a dangerously high fever, having seizures, and nothing could tell us why. Blood tests came back clear, EKG came back clear, spinal tap returned perfectly fine, and everything else revealed no abnormalities. By all tests and chart readings, sir, you're perfectly healthy. There was one thing, but..."

As he drifted off, Levi cocked his head to the side "Yes? Are you worried of something? I, at the moment, feel fine."

"But our scans couldn't register. Once you were in the machine it shut down, the scans came out as scattered fuzz, and we have no idea why. They worked just fine on everyone but  _ you _ . We needed to see if it was physiological or neurological but we couldn't."

"Most peculiar," Levi mused aloud although he knew the answer as to why the scans refused to operate "but now I must ask if I am being kept here against my will, or if I am free to leave, as I no longer wish to be here."

"Uh," the doctor paused "you can go at anytime. You just need to sign yourself out, but we do need some information from you first. When you collapsed you weren't carrying a wallet or any form of identification. Can you tell me your name?"

Levi smiled softly and nodded "My name is Levi."

Offering out a hand, the man reciprocated his gentle smile with one of warmth "Hello, Levi, my name is Dr. Eren Jaeger. This is my family's practice where I'm one of only two doctors. I'm gonna go grab some forms for you to fill out, and I'll be right back." After shaking the offered hand, as was customary, Levi immediately began to scope out the room for various points of entrance of exit. Clumsily shuffling over to the window, Levi brushed the blinds aside and peered down the side of the building. Residing on the third floor would be just tall enough allow him to use his wings to glide down. If he could just get outside then he could be free of this and the stubborn doctor. Taking a deep breath, Levi shuffled unevenly back to the bed. Using it to brace himself, he stood in the corner and pulled his arms to his chest before attempting to release his wings.

Piercing, agonizing, screams filled the air, echoing terror as the breath was forcibly stripped from Levi's lungs. Hitting the ground, ripping out the IV inserted into the back of his hand as he writhed about in pain, Levi began to curl in on himself all while clutching desperately to his sides. His fingernails were digging into the flesh of his upper arms as he felt the skin at his shoulder blades split and tear open. Blood sprayed to the walls as his wings tore their way out of his back, flinging the liquid around the room's walls and beads of the fluid scattered to the ceiling and the bedding. Unfortunately, the thick sludge of blood began to run down his back in such volume that it pooled, spreading out around him as he felt his tattered, bloodied, wings curling around his body. Feathers of emerald, silver, and cerulean began to scatter out splattered in blood. Once majestic, conspicuous wings had been reduced to blood coated, tattered, rubble. There were feathers dropping from his wings with each movement, spreading out around him as he sat in a crumbled pile of himself....of his former glory.

It seemed his screams had brought back the attention of the good doctor. Quickly, he retracted his wings  at the footsteps echoing down the hall and attempted to restrain his wall shattering wails by clenching his jaw. Eren rushed over to him frantically searching out the source of the crimson pool beneath Levi as it spread further out onto the tile. 

The second Eren's hand hovered above Levi's shoulder he turned his head over his shoulder  **"DO NOT TOUCH ME!"** At the ferocity in Levi's tone Eren shrank back a moment, but it wasn't all in his voice that forced Eren to retract his hand. Levi's normally hazy blue eyes had turned a glowing, metallic silver as stunning lazuli wove it's way through his irises striking around his pupil to create a frightening yet enchanting view. Only the glittering, golden teardrop sliding down his cheek could have lessened the intensity of the sight. Before Eren could comment, Levi curled back into himself and Eren had finally noticed that Levi's IV was no longer in his hand. What was strange, however, was that his hand hadn't created such a massive pool of blood; in fact it didn't appear to have bled much at all. There was only a thin stream of cracking blood rolling down his hand, yet there seemed to be no logical source. Eren knew that if he didn't find it and cease its flow that Levi could lose consciousness. Patting down his gown was useless as Levi had practically coated himself in the rouge liquid. He did his best to ignore the random feathers that had dropped around the room and began to look for any sign of the blood trailing down from somewhere.

Unable to locate the source visually, Eren asked softly "Levi, I need to examine you right now. If I don't cap this bleed you could faint or even die. Please."

Voice barely above a whisper, Levi muttered "I need to _ leave." _

Sighing, Eren shook his head "It would be against medical advice at this point. Please, Levi, I need to look at you."

"I need to leave," Levi repeated flatly.

Rising to his feet, Eren asked "Okay, I'll grab the paperwork but you need to get up first. Can you get to your feet?" Struggling to get to his feet as he slipped in the blood beneath him, Levi attempted to gather his strength yet found it severely lacking. Eren assisted in hoisting him up to the bed where he watched as Levi immediately returned to wrap around himself and make himself appear smaller. Just by looking at him, watching his body quake with violent tremors, Eren knew that there was no way he should leave.  As Eren turned to walk out the door he heard Levi whisper beneath his breath "Who is he but now  _ fallen?" _

Soon his consciousness faded and Levi was left to the mercy of the good doctor and the clinic. He was unaware of everything going on around him but wished only that he could return home. He wanted nothing more than to be able to return to the heavens and take up his job once again. Being on earth was too much toll on his body and mind. Inside his mind he could hear voices; some benevolent while others malevolent. Each person praying to him for protection and each demon whispering in his ear could be driving him one more step to the brink of insanity. It was too much for him to handle, and so his body began to shut down.

Once Levi was stabilized, Eren moved softly around the bed to begin checking for any marks, injuries, or something they could have missed upon first inspection. He'd only noticed a faint scar at the back of Levi's neck that seemed almost like a burn. It looked as though he'd been branded at some point in his life. Was he part of some religious cult? As Levi turned over he noticed a similar burnt scar at his left collarbone: As am I - 1. Partnered those words that appeared to have been clawed at, or scratched at with a sharp object, it appeared to Eren this man was deeply wounded mentally. From some mystery illness, to religious cult, it definitely explained his strange speech as well. A lack of contractions often spelled out certain traits that could be said to have matched Levi.......even his name was biblical for pledged or attached.

The more Eren stared down at the petite man he began to wonder. Striking alabaster skin, set off by sharply contrasting, glossy, raven hair styled into a high undercut pulled back into a ponytail. He recalled those hazy, steel blue eyes that seemed so pained before collapsing; this man was not someone he could just let walk out of his clinic. He had to do something. With no identification present it meant that they couldn't slate any insurance for him, so they'd have to bill him. Eren knew better though. While he maintained appearances he had a feeling this guy didn't have any of that on purpose. Perhaps he'd escaped the clutches of the religious cult from he clearly looked like he used to belong to. No matter what it was, there was only one thing that Eren could do to make sure that he got the proper medical care and supervision he needed while also ensuring his father wouldn't screech at him for taking in another patient without insurance.

 

 

Artwork by the beautiful, talented, simply divine creature known as [ManiacAni ](http://maniacani.tumblr.com/)-

 


	2. An Unlikely Accomplice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the land of angels and demons! So, Ive gotten a couple things figured out with this outline, but thanks to the computer mishap I lost everything on it. I thought I may be able to retrieve some of my outlines from it, but alas there was no hope. I will get back to writing this along with the others after this, but for now I'm updating with pre-written chapters of stories. The only new things being written right now is the love month piece, but sooooon I promise I'll get onto new things. This is the only other chapter I had done for this story which is why I waited a week to post it. After the love month I'll get onto writing more, but until then I hope you enjoy this :3 
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Feeling an unfamiliar breeze, Levi cracked open an eye and began to look around. Almost immediately he found himself scrambling to get out of the bed he'd suddenly found himself in. Still clad in only tightly tied hospital gown, Levi fumbled as he tossed back the blankets and attempted to get out of the bed. Unfortunately his strength was more than zapped; it was as if it had vanished from him completely. His limbs were of heavy lead, his joints ached, creaked, on each movement, his head pounded with every thought, but it wasn't as if it couldn't be expected. His body was attempting to regulate itself to the human world and such keeping his wings shielded inside his body was causing problems physiologically. The good doctor had mentioned his machines not functioning correctly and that was the only reason as to why. Levi knew his body was keeping his secret as to who, and what, he truly was.

Now he only needed to escape this newly found hell and get back to himself. He needed to work on finding a way back into heaven. No one had ever accomplished such a feat after being cast down to fallen but he was no ordinary angel. If anyone could make the kingdom see error in their ways then it was most certainly him. He had no doubts about himself in that area only in the fact returning to the gates would be much harder than he knew. Fallen angels didn't often find their way back to the heavens, but when they did the trials they had to overcome to reach that point were horrendous. There were tasks that one had to undergo to begin to get near the gates of the heavens. Levi knew the journey wouldn't be easy, but it was one he had to risk. At the moment, however, he needed to figure out where he was.

Around him sunlight streamed in from nearby windows casting a warm glow to the floors and adjacent walls. Navy curtains hung in front of the windows, he appeared to have an IV administered, judging by the pole next to the four poster bed and the attached tube into his hand, and most of all there was a hand pressing to his chest. Being forced to sit back to the bed, Levi sighed and did as he was silently being asked. Risking any further injury wouldn't be good for his current mental or physical state. Glancing around, he noticed the room was rather well taken care of. Everything was neat and clean from the vanity mirror to what he could see of the adjoining bathroom. It was strange for a human to be so.....concerned with his general wellbeing.

Finding his voice, Levi shifted to Eren "Where am I this time, Doctor?"

"My home," he stated softly. "We couldn't find any identification on you when we admitted you, you never gave me a last name, so I assume you don't have insurance or you're a criminal."

Levi arched an inquisitive brow "And this is the logical reasoning that allowed you to permit me into your home? It does not strike me as such."

Eren chuckled "Haha, no. The reason you're here is because you're sick. You lost consciousness once again, my guess from overexertion, but I found no wounds that would have explained the massive pool of blood you were collapsed in. There were feathers everywhere, seemingly out of nowhere, you'd screamed and bled yet had no wounds, and you're clearly very sick but I can't find the cause. You're an interesting case, but sick nonetheless, and I can't let someone as sick as you go without treatment. I can at least manage your condition and take care of you here."

"Why would you give your trust to a man whom you do not know nor have any reason to trust? Say I was criminal, what then? Do you not wish to self preserve rather than risk your life for a complete stranger?" Levi asked wishing to know Eren's motive.

"You're a sick man," Eren answered with conviction "you can barely stand without help and can't take care of yourself. I'm not exactly afraid of you and I'm not in much danger if you did pose a threat. I took an oath to help those people who need me and you look like you need help. I firmly believe in being the change you wish to see in the world around you."

Managing a curt smile, Levi gave him a nod "Perhaps I might. A good samaritan is rare to find in tiresome days such as these. Tell me, if you would not mind to do so, where are we exactly, Doctor?"

Eren shook his head trying to ignore the odd pattern of Levi's speech "You mean my address or the actual geographical location?"

Pausing to determine the difference, Levi responded "The latter, please."

"Bayview City, California," Eren offered "so I'm guessing that you're not from around here, huh?"

Glancing off to the window, Levi sighed "I am a long way from my home and though I wish, so desperately with all I am, to return.... I cannot. I have been locked out and cast aside."

Hearing the agony in his voice, Eren offered his sympathies "I'm sorry for that. Sounds like you really miss it there. Why'd you come here?"

"I....I suppose this is just where I happened to land. I have only just arrived and thus have no idea what to do next. Because of this sudden onset illness, and lack of knowledge, I do not wish to impose any further onto you and your household. If you would not mind I would like to be excused," Levi stated flatly as he turned to once again meet Eren's gaze.

Laughing, Eren straightened in the chair next to the bed "Haha! That's adorable. Tell me where you're going and I'll drop you off, otherwise your options are the clinic or here. Here is much cozier and less yelling. I can't very well let someone as sick as you run off now, can I?"

"You are going to be quite the troublesome man, Doctor," Levi huffed knowing the man had his mind settled "as it sounds like you are resolved to this idea. You are not giving me an option to refuse your assistance in this matter are---"

"Correct," Eren interrupted "I'm not giving you a choice. You could call the police for kidnapping, but I don't think that's a good idea for either of us. Honestly, I have no problem with you staying here. You don't have a place to go on top of a mysterious illness. Is there a way I should have been able to turn away from you? Just let me help you, okay?"

Finally submitting to the stubborn doctor, Levi agreed "Very well. I will accept your assistance in this matter, Doctor."

"Please," he beamed radiantly "call me Eren. I'm going to go put on some tea." Levi gave him a nod and laid back against the bed. How had he gotten himself involved with such a bullheaded man? It had been a while since he'd seen genuine human compassion. Most souls had rotted and decayed well beyond that point, but he could tell by looking into the doct--Eren's eyes that he'd carried a bright and cheerful soul that had been tainted only by others and not the heart of the man himself. It was indeed a rare, yet spectacular, sight to behold. Eren seemed to have a soul unlike many others; though tainted by deeds not his own, his heart still remained pure. It was something he knew that he had to protect.

Unsavory beings would soon come to know of his disgrace. Knowing of his exile, those creatures seeking out the destruction of the heavens would spill out and begin to plot its downfall. Heaven without it's army commander, it's enforcer, it's highest angel, put it in great danger. Soon someone would come for him and they would try to recruit him for their own malicious cause. Therefore, with the heavens in danger he could not let it be known he'd fallen. Due to the help Eren was providing, with lodging and healthcare, he began to wonder if he should reveal himself to the man. Ultimately he arrived at the conclusion that he'd be safer if he did not know of his true identity. Only if the situation was dire would he reveal his true nature, but until then he was aiming to present as a sick individual who relied on him, though it wasn't far from the truth.

Returning with a cup of tea, Eren sat it down on the bedside table as he began to turn over Levi's hand disconnecting the IV. Allowing him to inspect the rest of him, Levi let the good doctor do what he needed to, but they were interrupted as a melodic trill pierced the air. Knowing it to be the announcement of a guest, Levi moved to rise to his feet, but Eren shook his head and left him to answer the door. Levi was not the kind to let this go in case Eren was in danger. The chances of a demon waltzing right the front door were slim, but Levi wasn't about to take the chance. As he used the walls to help steady his pace, Levi took to walking down the hall and making it to the den where Eren was opening the front door. In front of him walked a tall brunette man with tanned, freckled skin and rich umber eyes while the next guest had Levi's blood turning to an instant boil.

Hair of flaxen and pecan, shaved high around the sides and haunting, roguish amber eyes jump started his memory. Never could he forget that man's face. What he was doing in Eren's home, or even on Earth, he didn't know but he was now on high alert. His nerves began to rattle in the anticipation of a battle. The man seemed to have remembered Levi as well as he flashed him a wide, cheeky, metal studded smile. Levi knew he couldn't leave Eren there with them, although the other appeared human. He did his best to wobble into the front room where Eren then helped him over to the sofa.

Gesturing to the freckled man, Eren turned to Levi "This is Marco Bodt, he's the best neurologist around, and I thought I'd ask him to have a look at you sometime this week if that's alright."

"Fine," Levi answered. "Do you think you know what is wrong with me?"

Before Dr. Bodt could answer, his companion spoke up "Oh, _I_ think I might have an idea." As all eyes turned to the devilish man with a crooked grin, he continued "Tell me, Eren, did you happen to examine his back?"

Eren nodded "Of course. Why?"

"Was it before or after you found him in a puddle of his own blood surrounded by mysterious, silver and lazuli banded, emerald feathers?" He asked curiously, words laced in intrigue. 

"Before," Eren answered "but Jean what does this have to do with anything? What do you know?"

"I've seen it a couple times, but it wasn't ever quite _this_ bad. He's gonna need some adjusting. Memory loss is common along with the lack of appetite and pain. He may also get violently ill if he eats anything, but in time it'll get better. You just need to push him through it," he responded before turning to Levi. "Levi, right? You should take it easy on adjusting. It's hard after such a traumatic event but _something_ \--- sorry, slip of the tongue, someone like you can handle it."

Levi grit his teeth "Thank you. Maybe I will adjust in time........the same way _you_ did, hmm?"

"That's the spirit," he chuckled sarcastically "but I'm gonna go out to the stoop for a smoke. You can join me if you'd like, Levi, I'll give you some tips on adjusting."

Marco turned to the man, Jean, with a sigh "Jean, that might exacerbate his condition."

Settling this now would be best so Levi smiled "No, it's quite alright. I find I'd like some air."

Jean slipped a hand around Levi's waist to assist him to the door "Well, why don't I help you out?" Levi had to fight the urge to retch at the idea of the man even touching him, but at least if Jean touched his skin he'd pay dearly for it. Eren seemed confused but shortly after turned to discuss something, most likely his medical history, with Dr. Bodt as the two made it out of the home. Standing on the stoop, Levi distanced himself as far as he could while he watched Jean dig for something in his leather jacket's breast pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and placed one in his lips as he covered it from the wind. Using his free hand, he brought his other between the cover and cigarette letting his amber irises be overtaken by an inky, black covering his sclera, leaving slit, crimson pupils in their wake. A small burst of flame flickered from his thumb as he lit his cigarette and turned to Levi, his eyes reverting back to their normal amber.

Releasing a noxious plume of smoke from his lips, Jean shifted his gaze to Levi "Well, well, the heavens army must be severely lacking it's general."

"And hell, what was it, the 73rd battalion commander?" Levi asked as he perfectly recalled Jean's station.

"I'm honored you'd remember me, Levi, and surprised you're still so sharp after your cast down. That's good but, don't worry, I'm no longer working for anyone. I found something far more enticing than corrupting souls and slaughtering angels," Jean grinned.

Levi arched a brow "What would be so alluring to a demon of your caliber, Jean?"

Pointing through the window, Jean's teasing tone fell away to something serious "Him. The things we do for love would surprise even you, hmm?"

Failing to retain his laughter, Levi snickered "Haha! A demon in love with a human?! Not just any demon, a demon that was on task to claim the throne of hell, in love with a mere human! If that is not the most obtuse thing I have heard today I will smite myself."

"Watch your mouth," Jean hissed as his eyes flashed black "I will not have some disgraced, feathery asshole talking about him in anyway aside from respectful. I would kill you on this stoop should you ever disrespect him."

"Calm yourself," Levi snorted a disinterested huff at his threat "I did not speak ill of him just the idea of your emotional connection. Loving humans is a doomed farce. You will far outlive them. Now, what do you know of what is going to happen to me?"

Jean's lips curled into a devilish grin "Nothing is free, especially not here, so tell me why they cast out 'he who is as god is' and  _ maybe _ I'll spill."  At the suggestion Levi's eyes flared, immediately sending stabbing pain from his temple down his spine taking his breath. Watching as Levi fought for breath, Jean snickered "Might wanna watch that. Smarts like a bitch, huh? Any attempt at a change to your human guise will hurt.....that is until you get used to it and that's not _ nearly _ all."

"Lack of empathy," Levi seethed.

"What?" Jean asked with a grin as he held a hand to his ear "I seem to have missed that."

Standing straight, he stepped up to Jean who exhaled a cloud of smoke above him "Lack of empathy and failure to understand the human plight."

Jean blinked owlishy, letting out a whistle with his smoke "Whew, so they kicked down the judge of souls and commander of armies for being too harsh? Feathery blowhar--"

"Cull your tongue, you sulfur sniffing dog," Levi lashed "I will not be looked down upon by you."

"Easy, easy," Jean chuckled "I wasn't looking down just having a good laugh at how ludicrous it sounds to have you cast down for what they wanted of you in the first place. Right now, this is the thing, you're getting weaker the longer you stay here. You can't exert too much energy, or you'll begin to get sicker. Your immortality is being drained, as in, basically being here is sucking out your life. Your life expectancy is shortening until you'll truly have only a human life to live. So, in regards to your earlier comment, no, I won't actually outlive Marco. It's actually more likely he'll outlive me....but we do crazy things when we're in love. Having your life shrunken down is a punishment like those before you who chose to walk with the original fallen."

Levi took a moment and nodded "Alright. I understand. As for your love, however, I cannot say I understand that but if causes you to corrupt less souls I am for it. What else is my penance for my crimes?"

Jean hummed delightedly "Mhmm, well, thank you....... I guess. The next downside is that whenever you eat you're not going to keep it down. Vomiting? Get real used to it for the next two weeks. It's all you're going to be doing. Your body isn't used to human food, but you're going to have to start eating it if you want to survive. I've been handling it for a quite a few months and some things are way better than others. You'll just have to suffer through it until you acclimate. That's pretty much it aside from the next gruesome step but that comes after we figure out what your plan is."

"I..." Levi paused before finding his resolve and answering "I plan on getting back into heaven. I will  **not** have my place stolen from me. Whether I need to absolve myself of my sin, atone, or knock down the gates myself I will show them the error they have committed."

"Many before you have tried," Jean replied with intrigue. 

"And all have failed," Levi responded stiffly. "but they were not  _ me." _

Jean's grin widened as he heard the strength in his voice "Good, use that fire in you. I'll help you out however I can."

Confused by that statement, Levi cocked his head to the side "Why would a demon chose to help me?"

"I made a promise," Jean started "to Marco, that I'd help someone if I could. Marco does that on a daily basis, and he's a good man. He does know what I am, and that took him a bit to get used to, but he made me promise him that if I truly loved him I'd always try to do a little good. It might go against my nature but so does my love for him. Speaking of learning of identities though, you need to tell Eren. He's a smart guy, kind, brave, a bit of an asshole sometimes, but he'd probably handle it pretty well. If you don't tell him then it's going to make the next bit hard. You need to practice keeping your strength. The reason it hurts from using your powers is because you're not used to it yet and it strains your body. It's gonna hurt like fuck, but you're going to have to fully extend your wings and conjure your sword. The stamina it requires is massive, the pain will be unbearable, and you'll likely pass out from it. You need to be ready though. They  **will** come for you, you know that don't you? Nothing will stand in their way. You're exactly who they need for the next end of days, Levi, and they'll use any means necessary to get to you so prepare while you can."

Levi gave him a nod "I can hear them.....clawing, _gnawing_ at my mind. I know they are there. I will do my best to get used to these atrocious rules, but now I can barely stand on my own. When they try, I will be ready but no one threatens an archangel, a prince, a commander, and hopes to escape with their life."

Smacking him on the back and pitching him forward, Jean grinned widely "Keep that attitude, champ, you're gonna need it. The human world is a strange, confusing place. You will need Eren's help to navigate it if you wish to survive."

"I cannot tell him," Levi sighed deeply "I would only scare him. I wish to keep him safe, however, so if a dire need arises I will protect him as he has me."

Jean shook his head "Maybe you can learn some things from him, like, gee, I dunno, maybe that empathy you apparently lack. He's already taken you in without a second thought. Be sure to repay his kindness and protect him. If they come for you, _ and they will, _ then Eren is in danger too. They would kill him just because he's around you. Now, we should head back inside. I'll inform Marco of what you are so he can help the situation with Eren. Do take care to not lose anymore feathers in public." Levi nodded and accepted Jean's help shuffling back inside once he'd snubbed out his cigarette. While they made it back inside Levi was dropped on the sofa but remained a simple passenger of the conversation at hand. All he could think of was his own mortality. It wasn't just a blade forged in the fires of hell that could kill him; any ordinary blade could kill him. Something caught his attention as Marco listened intently to Jean's whispers but he was soon feeling too faint to pretend he was paying attention.

Eren noticed his pale features but was getting told by Marco that his symptoms were likely caused by a fall with retrograde amnesia along with repression, fainting spells, and anemia. Shortly after, Jean and Marco were leaving with instructions for Levi to see Marco in the coming days. Eren helped escort him back to the spare room downstairs and began to tidy up the room. As Levi got comfortable Eren walked over and softly pressed a hand to his forehead. Quickly, Eren shuffled off without a word and returned with a bowl of water and a damp washcloth. Levi was too busy staring at the photos around the room to heed Eren's motions. There were several family photos of Eren and who he guessed was his mother, father, and girlfriend. She was a quite lovely girl, if he was honest, and it did him well to see a family still holding together.

Only Eren's words jerked him back "I need you to open your mouth, please, Levi." Levi obeyed and allowed Eren to slide a thermometer beneath his tongue. When it beeped and the lighting flashed red Levi knew that it wasn't good. Eren just sighed and asked awkwardly "I hate to ask but I need you to strip down. You're running an extremely high fever. I need to get to vital pressure points and cool you down." Levi saw no problem with pulling the thin gown off his body. Being naked was no problem for him, so he simply did as Eren asked once he'd loosened the ties at his back. Almost instantly Eren recoiled as he finally saw the ripped flesh down Levi's back. Rushing around the room he began to search through various cabinets and drawers.

Before he could say anything to the contrary of Eren's actions, the man was slathering a washcloth over the wounds on his back. The jaggedly torn, bloodied skin was being cleaned thoroughly with a disinfectant forcing an intense burn throughout his body. Levi's shrill scream at the sensation forced Eren's hands to work more diligently.

"I'm sorry but these wounds are massive and they need to be cleaned. Just lay on your side for me, and I'll do it as gently as I can," Eren spoke softly. "In the morning I'll run you a bath and change the dressing on these. How did you even _get_ them? They can't be self inflicted because of the angle.....it's like they just _appeared._ Those feathers were strange too....just materializing out of thin air. You really are shrouded in much mystery."

Levi fought through the sting and brought his knees to his chest "The feathers were just there, one minute they arrived, like the wounds. What did you think?"

"I thought it was strange," Eren offered as he proceeded "and I was concerned for you. Losing that much blood is never good, but the feathers were strange. I've never seen, or heard of, such beautifully colored plumes. It was a striking combination. Almost like a owl's bands were silver and banded lazuli against such a vivid, rich green. They were stunning but feathers don't just appear out of nowhere. They were quite large too which is all the more concerning. I can't even begin to wrap my head around it, so I'm not going to even try."

"Hmmm, I suppose so," Levi mumbled trying to retain his elation at his wings being complimented "but what do you think we will do tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is my day off so I guess I'll get things looked at more for you, go out to the store, we need to take you shopping, and you'll go see Marco tomorrow afternoon," Eren spoke with a smile as he began to seal the bandages. Levi only gave him a weary nod in response as the call of sleep's embrace was growing too hard to resist. All images faded out along with audio as he drifted off to sleep wondering what the sunrise would bring with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the unfortunate crash of my laptop, I was unable to recover what was written of this story. I've been desperately searching for my notes, but it appears I had written them inside the file itself. Only a couple notes were written in the notebook I carried for ideas at the time. Due to not being able to recover my notes on the outline of this story, it will be on hiatus (as of July 2018) until I can completely rework what I was attempting to do. When I can follow along with it again, I will begin to rewrite it.
> 
> Until then, it will not update for a while, but it has not been forgotten.


End file.
